


Harry Potter's Next Adventure

by Wolf_shinigami



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Boot Worship, Brothels, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_shinigami/pseuds/Wolf_shinigami
Summary: Harry decides he wants a change of scenery after the war. So he moves to St. Louis and starts working at a local brothel that serves high-end clients. How do things change when Jean-Claude doesn't need to make Anita his Human servant when he has someone who would be more then willing to take his marks.





	1. First Meetings and Exclusive Rights

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or Anita Blake. I just like to play with them.

WARNINGS: This story will have Same Sex pairings of the gay variety. So Man-on-man. Don’t like it please don’t read. NO Anita Bashing. There WILL be BDSM, Bondage, Toys, Exhibitionism, Role-Play, Orgy (Not 100% official but probably.), Sex with Were’s, MAYBE Beasiality (Haven’t decided 100% but if so I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter.) 

Main Pairings so far: Harry/Jean-Claude. Set just before the beginning of Guilty Pleasures and after the Potter books.

NO ONE UNDER 18 PLEASE! (Will be edited for FF.net. Full edition will be on AO3, and maybe AFF.)

Please Read and Review. Especially if there is anything you particularly want to see.

Chapter One: First Meeting and Exclusive Rights

“Harry, The Mistress says there is someone here for you.”

Harry spared a glance at Isabella, the mousy girl who played servant to the woman who ran the small brothel known as The Manor.

She looked like what harry thought a mouse in human form might look. Small and easy to overlook. She had only just turned 24 and thought that meant something. Standing at barely 5 feet tall and maybe 100 pounds wet, she had long stringy brown hair that matched her small beady brown eyes. She thought her eyes where her best feature, Doe eyes, she called them. Harry thought she was delusional. She thought herself a great beauty, even though she never had many clients asking for her. 

She was wearing her normal smug and scrunched look. Like whoever she was looking at was beneath her and should just except it. Harry had long learned to ignore it. She was the lowest person at The Manor, and she was the only one who didn’t realize it. 

Harry sighed and stood from his window seat. He rarely left his suite of rooms unless he was meeting with a client. He preferred to just sit and read when he had time to himself. 

“Did she have any specific instructions for this meeting?” Usually he wouldn’t have to ask, but Isabella was known for withholding information in an attempt to get the worker in trouble. Harry hadn’t been punished by the Mistress in over a year and he planned to keep it that way.

Isabella sneered, “No instructions. Must not be that important.”

Harry rolled his eyes, putting his book away on the bookshelf near his bed. He would finish it later.

“Are they in the main office?” He asked when Isabella just stood there watching him. He knew what she was waiting for. She seemed to think she could watch who she wanted because she had a ‘special’ relationship with the Mistress. She didn’t realize that the only reason she was still at The Manor was because she could do the leg work for the Mistress. She didn’t make enough money with clients to stay otherwise.

It was Isabella’s turn to roll her eyes. “Of course, that’s where they are. Isn’t it obvious?”

Harry really wanted to smack her. “Then there is no more reason for you to be here, so get lost.”

Her sneer warped into a snarl, “I’ll be sure to tell the Mistress just how rude you have been to me.” She stormed out, slamming the door as she did.

Harry shook his head. “Something tells me she isn’t going to care.” He muttered, as he tried to decide on just what he was meant to wear when there weren’t any particular requests. He hummed and just went with his favorite. A green silk, floor-length robe he had received from a client some years ago. He wouldn’t worry about anything else. Most requests from clients involved less clothing then the robe, so he should be fine.

The walk from his room to the main office wasn’t very long, just had a lot of stairs. The Manor was five floors of debauchery. Well the middle three floors where.

The bottom floor was where the incoming clients signed in, and where searched to make sure they weren’t trying to sneak in something that wasn’t allowed. They had had an issue with a client trying to sneak in some ‘toys’ he had brought from home. He hadn’t realized just how seriously The Manor took the health and safety of their workers. He had been band, and they had implemented the searches for all customers, just in case. It also held the offices of the Mistress and the guards. The only way up to the other floors was up the one stair case that was guarded on both sides at all times. 

The second to fourth floor where the rooms where the guests and workers met. Most rooms had a theme, Egyptian, Roman, or things like BDSM, furry, and other specialized rooms. But there were still some that just had a bed and luxury baths for those that just wanted a fun night with nothing kinky.

The fifth floor was where the workers had their rooms. Just like the first floor to the second. There was only one way up or down from the fifth floor and it too was guarded on both sides. If you weren’t a worker, you didn’t go up. There were no exceptions.

Harry moved to the back of the first floor where the Mistress’s office was located. Well, one of her offices. She had another up front where new incoming clients would meet with her. No one made it into the Manor without first going through the Mistress. And she could be scary when she wanted to be. Harry was sure she was some type of Lycanthrope. Though he had never seen any evidence of it, well except for her ability to scare people with a glare. But that may have been unique to her. 

Harry didn’t waste any time in knocking on the door. The Mistress hated being kept waiting, but she also hated bad manners. So, knocking before entering any room, even one you were invited to, was always a good idea. You really didn’t want to make the Mistress mad.

“You may enter, Little Gem.” Came the familiar command in an amused tone that made Harry relax a little.

‘Good, at least she isn’t mad about anything. So, it shouldn’t be a complaint.’ He though, opening the door. After one complaint had led to a punishment from the Mistress, Harry wasn’t really interested in another.

He entered the office with his eyes down. Fighting the urge to look at whoever it was that had requested him. The Mistress believed it to be bad manners for a worker to look at a client before instructed to.

The office itself wasn’t much to look at. It had very little in the form of furniture. But that was intentional. There was an ornate desk with a top of the line computer and a comfortable chair behind it. In front of the desk was a couple of plush chairs for the VIP clients that came back there. That was officially it for the furniture. If the client took up the Mistresses offer of food or drink, a worker was paged to deliver it and act as the table it would stand on. It wasn’t unusual for multiple workers to be in this room acting as extra furniture. There was even hidden chains and hooks for special parties that could be held here. Harry had only experienced a few times as furniture, and only one party since he had come to The Manor 3 years ago. Those chosen to serve at parties where usually the experienced workers, while those who were used as tables and the like where the newer workers. It gave them a small taste of just what they were getting themselves into. 

Everything else in the room was covered by silk and satin hangings. The main thing the hangings hid was the door off to the side that led to the central security room where the cameras where fed to and where the armory was. That room was always occupied. Even now.

With an even grace he had learned while working at The Manor, Harry stepped over to the spot between the client and the desk. Everyone who had worked in that room had had drilled into their heads. This room had a lot of different rules and ceremonies that where always observed. 

He was quick to fall to his knees with his head down and his hands clasped behind his back.

“You summoned me Mistress?”

He kept his head down and motionless while sneaking a peak at the client that sat within inches of him. All he could see through his eyelashes and a few strands of hair that had escaped the low ponytail he had put it in earlier that day was a pair of leather pants that had been tucked into thigh-high leather boots with a slight heel to them. Harry wasn’t sure how the pants had been tucked into the boots. Both seemed like they had been painted on. 

‘With legs that good looking, I wonder what the rest looks like.’

“Yes, Little Gem, our newest guest has requested to purchase Exclusive Rights to you for the next few years.”

Harry’s head jerked up at the pronouncement to stare at the smirking face of The Mistress.

Exclusive Rights was something that only The Manor had started doing. It was a way for a wealthy client to ‘reserve’ a worker just for themselves. Sort of a temporary mistress. The worker was basically at the client’s beck and call for the duration of the contract. The only down side was that the worker couldn’t see any other clients during that time, which cut into any profits they would have made. Making it very expensive to do, so it was really rare that it happened.

It didn’t help that on top of the money paid to The Manor to cover the lost profits, the client also had to pay a room rental fee if they were leaving the worker at The Manor, they had to pay for food and other essentials as well. Including spending money that the worker would have made had they still been seeing others. Most clients didn’t care for the hassle so didn’t bother unless they had grown particularly fond of a worker.

But according to The Mistress this client was new. So, Harry had never serviced him before. So why was he asking for Exclusive Rights to a worker he had never met?

Green eyes went wide when The Mistress cleared her throat. He had broken position, in front of a client. A very wealthy client. If he wasn’t in trouble before, he certainly was now.

Harry blushed and lowered his head again to look at the floor in front of the clients’ boots. The heat in his face seemed to double when the client laughed. Harry bit his lip to keep in the needy whine that wanted to escape. The laugh seemed like it was actually caressing him under the robe. The laugh also gave him clues as to just who this person was. A man, and a vampire. 

‘If that’s what he can do with his laugh, I’m not sure I want to know what his voice is capable of.’ Harry though as he moved into what was known as the ‘apology’ position.

His hands stayed clasped behind his back, each hand holding and opposite wrist to keep from letting go, he spread his knees as far as they would go and bent forward until his forehead was only just brushing the carpet in front of the vampire’s feet.

“Now this is a lovely sight,” the vampire purred.

Harry gulped, trying to control his breathing. ‘I was right, His voice is better the laugh. Who is this vampire?’

“There is a reason he is one of our highest profiting workers here at The Manor.”

“I suppose that is the reason for the rather excessive price,” the mysterious vampire commented, a distinct French accent tickling Harrys ears as he held the position he was in. 

Harry could feel the weight of the vampires’ gaze as he tried not to move. He knew this position could get painful when left to long. It could be a punishment in itself.

“I assure you, our little gem is well worth the price.”

The Mistress went through all the training she had put Harry through in the 3 years he had been working there. 

After everything that had happened in England with Voldemort, Harry had decided he needed a change of scenery. So, he left. He hadn’t bothered to tell anyone where he was going or why. He just left. He hadn’t wanted to risk anyone trying to stop him. For his own good of course. Far be it for any of them to let him live his life his way. Oh no, they knew better.

He had just turned 17 when he had found his way to St. Louis. Well, just outside of the main city. He had made friends with a young boy who worked at The Manor. David had told him how things where run at The Manor. Harry had been intrigued. He wasn’t prudish, he knew he enjoyed sex and wasn’t really picky what kind or who with. He just liked it, so figured why not make it a job. So, he had gone to apply and never looked back. He preferred the life he had over the one he left. Less stressful.

“How old is the Petite pute?” Inquired the still un-named vampire. The guest shifted just enough to rest one of his boot covered feet on the bent, silk covered back. “I’d rather avoid upsetting the officials.”

Harry felt his blush return, he knew he looked younger then he was. He changed much since his 18th birthday, even then he had only looked, maybe 15-16. He still did, even into his 20’s.

The Mistress laughed. “His youthful look is one of the reasons he is so popular. Even I needed proof when he came to work here. His 21st birthday will be in July. The 31st to be exact.”

The boot dug into his back, “I’l est parfait,” the vampire purred.

“Do we have a deal?” Even Harry could hear the smug satisfaction in the Mistress’s voice. She knew she had this vampire. Harry kept his breath as controlled as possible. He didn’t want to give away just how excited he was.

The heel pressed harder into his back, almost forcing him to break position again. He didn’t bother keeping the whimper in. Keeping position was taking most of his concentration. The vampire just laughed, digging his heel in deeper leaving a mark on the green silk and an indent in the skin underneath. 

“Absolument, A million dollars per year for the Rights to the Petite Pute, as well as 3000 a month for expenses and an allowance for him. Of course, another thousand to keep who owns him completely confidential.”

Harry’s eyes went wide at the numbers. That was more than Harry made in a year as one of the most popular workers. 

‘Who is this guy?’ Harry thought, trying to distract himself from the pain in his back from the position he was in and the heel still digging in. ‘I still have no idea who this man is.’

“That is quite generous Monsieur.”

“I take care of what’s mine.”

“Very well. I will add it to the contract.”

The scratching of the pen to paper echoed through the otherwise silent room. While the Mistress put the finishing touches on the contract, Harry could feel the vampire staring at him as he used him as a foot stool. He still had no idea what the vampire looked like. It was strange that the vampire would offer so much money for a worker he had never before been serviced by. He had no idea whether Harry was any good or not, just his reputation. 

The scratching stopped.

“There is something I forgot to mention,” the Mistress said, “There is a difference between the little gem and my other workers.”

“Oh?” The heel stopped digging into his back and moved to rest on his head, putting just enough pressure to make it hard to keep his head up enough to brush the carpet instead of resting on it. “I do hope it’s nothing bad.”

The Mistress hummed, “depends on your point of view. Unlike many of my workers. The little gem is not indebted to the Manor. He works here because he wants to. There is no contract to hold him. Should he decide to leave in the middle of the contract with you, he wouldn’t be stopped by our guards. Should that happen, you will of course be compensated for whatever time remains in the contract. But he would still be able to leave.”

Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat. She wasn’t wrong. He had made sure that the money he received from his services went to his essentials first. Making sure he didn’t have to ask for help from the Manor. A lot of workers ended up working for the Mistress just to pay for what they borrowed. It was a never-ending cycle that Harry was dead set on avoiding it.

“Oh, I doubt he will want to break the contract with me,” The vampires’ words seemed to caress Harry as he spoke. It was going to be an interesting year if he went through with the contract.

The boot left his head, moving under his head and tilting it up so he could finally put a face to that voice. “Will you ma petite pute?”

Harry felt this mouth go dry when he finally saw who it was that was offering so much money for him. The touchable laugh and sinful voice didn’t do the vampire justice. This vampire was a walking wet dream.

Long curly black hair that fell in waves to his shoulders. A few defiant strands had escaped the ribbon he could just see holding back the rest of those beautiful strands. Eyes so blue they seemed to flash black in the lighting of the office and held and arrogant lust that had what was left of the blood in his head running south. The only way to describe this vampires face was beautiful. There was just nothing that compared to it.

He was wearing a white shirt only partially buttoned, leaving just enough of his chest to make Harrys mouth water. The edges of the shirt where decorated with a soft lace that looked like it had come from some French designer.

With speed only a vampire had, a white hand buried itself into Harry’s own hair and yanked his head up and back until he was no longer bent forwards but back.

Somehow, he managed not to move his hands from behind his back, but the sudden change in position had forced his robe to move. The top had fallen off his shoulders and down his arms until it wrapped around his clasped hands. Leaving his chest bared to the room, his pebbled nipples on full display. 

The bottom of his robe had been opened the first time he had changed position by spreading his knees. Now his erection was displayed instead of hidden by his body. 

“You won’t want to break our contract ma petite pute, will you?”

Harry swallowed around the arch of his neck, he nodded as much as the bent position would let him.

“Ah, ah, ah petite pute, you must use your words now.” The hand tightened in his hair drawing a whimper from him. Blue eyes seemed to draw him in, almost swallowing him in the endless depths. “Answer petite pute, I do not take kindly to disobedience.”

He didn’t know how he did it but he managed to gasp out a breathy, “Of course not Sir.” And his hair was released. With gasping breaths, he went back to his bowed position, this time with his back completely bare and his head resting just above one of the booted feet. The other returned to its place on his back.

“Well, I suppose that’s my answer.” The scratching started up again, this time punctuated by the slowing gasps from Harry as he got his breathing back under control. “All that’s needed now is the payment for how many years and your signature Monsieur Jean-Claude.”

“The first year’s payment is in the briefcase. Another will be provided on the day the contracts expire for as long as I wish to keep the petite pute. The monthly rent will be directly deposited into the account you gave me. He will of course have a room with another entrance that only I will be able to use. This card will be his to use as he pleases for the year.”

Harry swallowed. This was it. For the next year at least, he would be at this vampire’s beck and call. The thought had his breath speeding up again. It was going to be an interesting year.

“That’s everything, and may I be the first to congratulate you on your newest acquisition.” The Mistress said, filing the papers into her desk. “I’ll leave you two to get better acquainted while I arrange the move to one of the ER rooms.”

Harry held his breath as the door shut leaving him alone for the first time with his newest Master.

The boot finally left his back, though he could still feel the imprint it left behind. Now there where two boots in front of his face instead of just one.

“Well, Ma Petite Pute, why don’t you show me how you were taught to greet your Master.”

Harry gulped, his eyes taking on a glazed look, “Yes Master.”

He slid forward as much as he could in the position he was in until he could bend down and kiss the boots that had marked his back. He gave each one a lingering kiss to each, unable to resist giving the leather a lick.

“How can I be of service to you Master?”

Jean-Claude chuckled, “I’m rather enjoying the scenery, why don’t you clean my boots ma petite pute.”

Harry let out the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding, “Yes Master.” It wasn’t the oddest thing he’d ever been told to do. It was actually quite common. Having someone literally licking your boots could be a power trip.

He started first on the right boot, kissing and licking from the toe up to the ankle. He wouldn’t be able to go any higher without adjusting position. It was easier to switch to the other side if he stayed low for now. 

While harry was focused on his task he felt the heated gaze of his vampire Master. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know just what was going on in the sexy man’s head. If it was anything like what was running through Harry’s mind, it was going to be a tiring night.

“Sit up petite pute,” The purring was back.

Harry sighed softly as his back popped as he shifted up. He had been bent over to long and his back protested the treatment. He kept his eyes down and his knees spread, leaving everything open for the vampire’s inspection.

“Mmm. You are a belle pute. We are going to have fun together.” The vampire stood, gracefully walking around the kneeling figure. “For the next year, you are mine pute. Your nights will belong to me completely.” The vampire ran his hand through Harry’s black locks, just petting. He didn’t grab like the last time. “Every night, without fail, whether I come that night or not, you will be completely shaved and prepared for me. As soon as night falls until dawn, you are to be bare and waiting for me in your rooms. If I decide to make use of one of the rooms in The Manor I will take you there myself. But you will always be in your room waiting for me. Understood?”

Harry bit his lip as the vampire’s words washed over him. That was enough to leave the wizard panting for him. “Yes Master.”

Jean-Claude smirked, “Good. Not that that’s out of the way. Let’s get to know each other properly.”


	2. Chapter two: First Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Claude has some fun. The nights just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this one can be posted on FF.net so its going here first. I'l try to edit it down, but no promises. The AN at the beginning is just the google translation for Jean-Claude's pet name for Harry.

AN: Ma/Mon Petite Pute-My Little Whore. 

Chapter two: First Night

 

Harry tried to control his breathing while his new Master stood behind him. He knew better then to try to keep the vampire in his sights. He wasn’t sure how the vampire would handle punishment, since it was now on Jean-Claude to punish him. He did know that he wasn’t going to find out their first night together.

“Mmm, Ma Petite Pute, you so look lovely on your knees for me.” That touchable voice was back and just as sinful as before. “Lose the robe, Ma Petite Pute, I would have all of you open to me.”

Harry swallowed and slowly moved his arms out of the position they had been in for so long. He had to go slow or risk pulling something. Once feeling had returned he slid off the bunched-up robe and folded it to place next to him on the floor. He moved his hands back to their clasped position behind his back, and his head lowered. 

The vampire finally returned to the chair. Now that Harry was sitting up instead of bowed over he could see the position it left him in. He whimpered.

Jean-Claude laughed, “I believe you know very well what I want from you right now Ma Petite Pute.” He wound a hand into those black locks again. “Get to work.”

Harry moaned, “my pleasure Master.” Harry moved closer to his new master, placed directly between his legs he didn’t have to go far. He decided to try first without using his hands, just to see if he could. After all, he hadn’t been given permission to use his hands yet. He bent forward and took the zipper of the leather pants into his mouth. He slowly pulled it down, not wanting it to get caught on anything delicate. It only took a few moments, not even two minutes. But it seemed longer to the kneeling boy. 

After the zipper reached the end of its track he turned his attention to the platinum button that kept him from his goal. It took a trick of teeth and tongue to get it open, but it was one that he had learned over the years of serving dominate men. The hand in his hair pulled him back as the button finally opened. The other hand worked his erection out of the painted-on pants and into the air.

The sight of the pale, hard flesh sticking out of the black leather had Harry aching for it to fill him. He didn’t care where, he just wanted it.

The laugh was back. It flowed over the kneeling wizard like a dark promise of things to come. Harry whimpered, “Please.” The plea’s fell from his lips as he was held just out of reach of the vampire’s erection. He really wanted to taste it. 

“You beg so pretty Ma Pute. Do it again.”

Harrys head was held in place as Jean-Claude teased him. He ran just the tip of himself over those perfectly soft lips, painting them with pre-cum. A small tongue slipped out and licked those lovely lips. 

Harry moaned at the taste. It was like dark chocolate charged with electricity. He could easily see himself becoming addicted to it. 

Jean-Clause smirked at the reaction just that small taste had gotten. Using the hand still wrapped in those dark locks, he pulled the boy forward until he was resting against the chair between his legs. 

Harry stared hungrily at the column of flesh in front of him. He really wanted to feel it on his tongue, pushing into his mouth, forcing down his throat. He groaned when the hand in his hair held him still while the vampires other hand kept guided the vampires cock over the blushing red face of his newest acquisition.

Over his lips to slap his red cheeks a few times and up over the forehead the cock went. Leaving a trail of pre-cum in its wake. Harry’s breath sped up as the smooth flesh and sticky trail forced him to close his eyes to it. 

“Please,” He managed to gasp out when the slapping began again. “Please let me suck you, let me taste you Master. Please.”

The vampire smirked. Finally tiring of his game, he released the tight hold he had on those lovely black strands. “Show me Pute,” he growled, “Show me how much you want my cock.”

Harry whimpered and cracked his eyes open enough to see the weeping tip of that gorgeous piece of flesh. He decided to start at the base. He leaned forward, running his tongue downward as he moved. The flesh tasted just as good as the liquid still glistening on his lips. A moan escaped the kneeling boy when he reached the base and took to licking and kissing just above where the pants framed him. 

His agile tongue wrapped around the base as far as it would go. His lips pressed against him in semblance of a kiss as he flicked his tongue up and over the flesh. He moved upwards, still kissing and licking as he went. He looked up just as he reached the tip to find the vampire had his head thrown back and his arms at the side of the chair he was sitting on. The noises he was making revealing how much he was enjoying the tongue on his most sensitive part. 

Harry smiled happily and took the tip into his mouth and sucked. He really wanted to taste that liquid again. Jean-Claude growled and looked forward again to see his cock disappearing into the green-eyes boys mouth. Harry went slowly down, savoring the feel of that soft, hard shaft slowly sliding over his tongue towards his throat.

Jean-Claude stroked the hair of the boy as he was swallowed bit by bit. Harry had made it about half way down before the vampire got impatient. He grabbed the back of the bobbing head and held it still while forcing the rest of his cock into his mouth until he hit the back of that gasping throat.

Harry groaned wetly as Jean-Claude hit the back of his throat and continued farther. He gagged and swallowed, trying to accommodate the piercing flesh. He made sure his tongue was idle. Flicking and stroking as much as he could.

Slowly the vampire pulled almost all the way out, leaving just the tip to be sucked on for a few moments before slamming all the way in. The vampire enjoyed the gagging and gasping that resulted from his rough entry.

“Oh yes, Ma Petite Pute,” the vampire groans, “Keep sucking. I’m going to fill your throat before I fuck you.”

Harry whimpered, his glazed over eyes looking up to meet glowing blue as the vampire continues fucking his mouth. He made sure to keep sucking, his tongue stroking the flesh gliding over it. With one last thrust his vampire master filled his mouth as far as he could, Harrys nose buried in the spot between the open part of the leather pants. 

Harry swallowed one more time and his mouth was soon flooded with that chocolate, electric taste. He swallowed as much as he could, but a few drops managed to squeeze themselves out of the corners of his mouth. 

Jean-Claude sat back with a sigh, his softening cock pulling out of Harry’s mouth with a small ‘plop.’ His satisfied smirk grew as he took in the sight of his new toy.

Harry was still on his knees with his hands clasped behind his back. Jean-Claude used his still booted feet to force those spread knees even wider. Pale flesh had gained a faint red hue as he knelt under the vampires’ eyes. His face was covered with drying pre-cum and his mouth glistened white with what he hadn’t been able to swallow. His chest rose and fell quickly as he tried to get his breathing and his own desperate need for release down to manageable levels. 

Jean-Claude smirked knowingly. One of his feet moved from keeping those long legs spread to bouncing heavy balls off the tip of his boot. “Looks like you enjoyed that, Ma Pute,” He purred before grinding his toe into those swollen balls. “Do you enjoy pain Ma Pute? Does being used like this excite you?” He stepped harder until he wrangled a strangle sound out of that gasping throat.

“Fuck! Please,” Harry groaned. He finally broke his careful training. His hands fell back to support him as his legs spread as wide as he could get them, opening himself up even more to the ministrations of his vampire master. The boot continued its assault on his balls while the vampire watched the expressions of pain and pleasure cross his toys face.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” came the sinful voice. “But you’ve broken position. You’ll have to be punished for that.” The vampire didn’t sound annoyed. He sounded pleased, like this is what he had been waiting for. The boot was removed and the vampire stood and went to the door. 

Harry couldn’t hear what the vampire was saying to the guard at the door, but the leer sent his way from the doorway made him wonder if he wanted to know. It didn’t take long for the vampire to finish his request and return to the spread, kneeling boy. Jean-Claude stared at him. 

“I think I enjoy this position better than the first. Best remember it Ma Petite Pute, you’ll be in it often.” Harry didn’t bother trying to stop the sounds that fell from his throat. This position wasn’t the most comfortable, and bared damn near everything. Leaving him completely open for whatever the vampire had planned.

“Stand, Pute.”

Harry blinked for a moment before struggling to do as he was told. His legs were starting to go to sleep. He got to his feet only to stumble into the waiting arms of Jean-Claude.

“It seems You are going to need some support Ma Petite Pute. I know just the thing.” The vampire master said with his customary smirk. He walked them over to the middle of the room and reached up for the hidden cord. Down fell the hidden restraints. His ease of finding the hidden triggers told Harry he had been to The Manor before. Just never with him. 

The still smirking vampire made quick work of strapping him into the soft leather of the cuffs. Harry was grateful it was the leather restraints. This room had every manor of ways to tie someone up. Including heavy shackles that where mostly used for lycanthropes, but harry had been in them before. They could hurt quite a bit.

Soon Harry was strung up with his arms spread above him and his heels just barely brushing the ground. His hair was pulled back and secured with a long ribbon that trailed down his bared back. There was a knock on the door and Jean-Claude was quick to grant the entrance as he ran his hands over the heated flesh of his pet.

It was the guard again, and he carried a black bag that must have held what had been requested. The Guard placed the bag on the floor not far from where Harry was strung up. The amber eyes of the werewolf guard roved over the bare flesh on display.

“He is magnifique, non?” Jean-Claude inquired, running his hands over the hanging body. Making sure to pay special attention to the hardening nipples. “But there does seem to be something missing.”

The guard licked his lips and picked up the bag, holding it open for the vampire. He had a feeling he knew what was coming, and he wanted to see the look on that blushing face when it happened.

Jean-Claude reached in and pulled out what he had wanted. A pair of soft clamps hooked together with a slim chain. Each one had a small gem hanging from them, their sparkle drawing the eye. Harry whimpered when he saw them and bit his lip in anticipation. He didn’t know he had drawn blood until the vampire moved in and licked the abused flesh.

“Delicious, Mon Pute, I’m going to have to taste you before the night is over.” He whispered, connecting the clamps to hard nipples in one quick move.

Harry gasped, his eyes going wide at the sudden pain. His head went back and bared his neck to the smirking vampire. Jean-Claude didn’t waste any time in accepting what was offered. He stepped behind the bound boy and moved his head to the side to get better access to the pale, glistening neck.

Harry screamed when the vampire finally bit down. His body was flooded with a pleasurable heat that had him climaxing without a single touch. He writhed in the bounds that held him and the vampires’ arms wrapped around him to keep his still. 

With each suck on his neck another wave of that pleasurable heat shot through him. By the fourth draw of blood from his neck Harry could only whine and shudder in the vampires’ arms. He didn’t have the energy to do anything but hang there and let the vampire do as he pleased.

Jean-Claude finally released his new toy and stepped back. Harry whimpered and used what energy he had left to look up at the guard who was still standing there with the bag in his hands. The guard’s eyes had definitely taken on the golden hue of his wolf form. Harry could see the straining erection that was able to hide in the pants of his uniform. He whimpered and let his head fall forward. He didn’t have the energy to do much other than hang there, waiting for whatever his vampire master might be planning next.

Jean-Claude smirked at the guard. “You’re no longer needed here, Monsieur. Leave us.”

The guard gulped and put the bag down, “Yes, sir.” His breathy voice was all the clue Harry needed to know exactly what the guard would be doing soon. The guard backed out of the room. His golden eyes never leaving the pair in the middle of the room. One hanging limp and the other with a pleased anticipation on his face. The door closed with a soft ‘click’ leaving the two once more alone in the room.

Jean-Claude used the bound hair as a leash to pull the hanging head backwards. “We aren’t done yet Mon Petite Pute. The nights just getting started.”

Harry whimpered, his glazed eyes staring into beautiful glowing blue eyes. Jean-Claude still had that knowing smirk on his face. He knew exactly how Harry was feeling. Harry knew that wasn’t going to stop this particular vampire. 

“Your blood is particularly invigorating Mon Pute,” Harry shuddered when a warm tongue glided over his neck. “We are going to have some very long nights,” Harry wasn’t sure how to take that. He knew vampires could go all night if they have a steady source of blood, and thanks to his magic his blood replenished itself a lot faster than normal muggles. But that would mean that his master wouldn’t have to bring anyone else to feed off of to keep the night going. He could just feed off him almost every hour.

‘This is going to be a long year,’ Harry thought as the vampire walked over to the abandoned bag. ‘I’m not sure I want to know what else he has planned.’ The clamps on his nipples pulled and bobbed with the slightest movement in constant reminder of their presence.  
“Let’s continue.”

Harry returned his attention to the advancing smug vampire. He groaned when he saw just what was in those elegant hands. The vampire laughed in delight. “What, don’t like them Mon Petite Pute?”

The vampire was holding what looked like a platinum ring with a delicate chain leading to a jewel topped thin rod and a thin hook with a link on one side. He knew what the second one was, but the first wasn’t something he had seen before. At least not chained together.

Jean-Claude walked around the bound wizard, moving his hair out of the way and threading the ribbons through the link at the long end of the hook. He stroked a hand down the bared back, tracing the faint heel marks. 

“I’m going to have to find a better way to mark you. You do look so lovely covered in my marks.”

Harry bit his lip as the hand travels lower, nails scrapping lightly over flesh. The hand stopped at the rise of his ass. his yelp echoed through the room when the hand smacked his ass hard. The vampire spanks him a few more times, enjoying the yelps and grunts he can draw out of the abused mouth. 

Harry tried to relax as the hand stopped turning his ass red and instead trailed drown to slip into him. Green-eyes went wide as the finger filled him for the first time. He had had many lovers thanks to his job, but this vampire seemed to know just how to move to wrangle the sounds he wanted out of Harry’s throat.

The vampire started sucking on the neck that was once again bared to him as he added another finger. He wanted his Pute to enjoy the pain he caused. He added a third.

Harry growled and pushed back against the intrusion as much as he could. He needed something deeper, those talented fingers just didn’t go deep enough to scratch the itch he could feel growing inside him. 

Jean-Claude laughed in delight. “I guess you’re ready for my little decoration.” The vampire removed his fingers and slowly slipped the small end of the hook in until he heard the strangled groan the singled he had found what he was looking for. The end of the hook was pressed against the boys’ prostate. He intended to have the boy writhing and begging before the night was over.

Harry gasped for breath as the hook slipped over his prostate constantly as he swayed in the cuffs. He barely noticed as the end of the ribbon binding his hair was pulled through the hook until his head was once again forced back. The ribbon was tied off, leaving his neck arched back and tied to the hook in his ass. He couldn’t move his head without moving the hook that was still rubbing against his prostate. 

“Oh god,” he groaned, not realizing he had said anything out loud. He whined when Jean-Claude pulled on the ribbon slightly, pulling his hair and the hook. “Please…”

Jean-Claude didn’t answer the plea. He would be hearing more of them soon.

Harry whimpered and tried to hold still. He could feel his new Masters fingers tracing over his skin. Around his hips and up to tug at the clamps, drawing a groan from him. “Oh, god. Please, please. Please let me cum Master. Oh please.”

Jean-Claude smirked standing in front of the gasping form of his new toy. “Now, why would I allow that Mon Petite Pute? Our night has only just begun. We can’t have it ending too soon.”

The vampire grabbed the straining erection, hold the base to keep the boy from releasing to soon. He put the blunt edge of the rod into the tip and slowly pushed it in, shivering at the strangled scream the black-haired boy produced. 

“Oh, I do love your reactions Petite Pute.” He purred, putting more of his power into his voice just to see the boy squirm. The rod finally reached the end, leaving the jewel sparkling at the head of the still straining erection. He quickly snapped the ring around the base to make sure his pet didn’t cum without permission.

Harry sobbed as the ring closed around him and the rod filled him in a way he hadn’t felt before. He struggled to stay still. Even the slightest move shifted something, sending new sparks of pleasure straight to his cock.

Jean-Claude stepped back to see the finished product. Black hair anchored back, forcefully exposing that lovely neck that still had the mark of his earlier bite. Swollen red lips panting, emerald green eyes wide and unseeing. Puffy red nipples with blood red rubies swinging and tugging with every jerk of that slim, lithe body. The platinum ring shone in the lights of the room, the delicate chain shifting over the darkening cock as the boy shifted slightly. Another ruby glistened at the very tip of the erection. 

“You look belle pute. It doesn’t matter how you twitch Petite Pute. You’re not finding release until I say, and I still have plans for you.”

Harry whimpered as Jean-Claude stepped back towards the bag. He watched him as much as his position would allow. The angle just wasn’t good to see just what the vampire had planned next. Harry just hoped the walking sex symbol would fuck him soon. He really wanted to feel something other, then a hook up his ass. Not to mention he still didn’t know what the rest of him looked like. The vampire had stayed clothed throughout the process of decorating him like a naughty Christmas tree.

Jean-Claude stepped closer once more, nipping at the stretched neck. “I do believe you have earned a punishment, best get that out of the way. Don’t you think Mon Pute?”

Harry whimpered and closed his eyes. He felt the length of the vampires’ body pressed completely against him. He could feel the softness of that lacy shirt and the leather of those pants. The vampire was still dressed. Harry felt a thrill at the thought of being completely naked and tied up in the same room as a fully clothed dominate vampire.

“Let’s see how long the famed Boy-Who-Lived can last under my whip.”

Harry’s head jerked up in surprise jerking the hook along with it. Harry screamed as his prostate was brutally stabbed by his own motion.

Jean-Claude smirked, “Oh yes. I know who you are Petite Pute. I could feel your power from the moment I stepped into this establishment.” He ran the handle of his favorite leather whip over the heaving chest. “I decided there and then that I wanted you for myself. All that power, and still willing to becoming someone’s whore. What would those silly wizards think if they knew.” He stepped back.

“Well, I won’t tell… if You don’t…” Harry gasped out, still riding the pleasurable pain from his earlier actions.

“Oh, I don’t plan on telling anyone about you Petite Pute. For the next year you belong to me, and only me. I can be quite possessive, and I don’t like to share.” The whip shifted through the air. “And do remember to call me Master, Pute. You wouldn’t want to extend your punishment.”

The whip connected with a ‘thump’ a light red welt rising just under one of the clamps. Harry yelped and jerked in surprise. It didn’t hurt to bad so far, but he knew it was going to get worse. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
